Rainbow Klaxon Siren
by TrixAreForSquids
Summary: What if Beca and Chloe weren't teammates, but met at a party after regionals? Here's a sexy little one shot between our favorite pair.


**I bet you guys thought that I died or something because I dropped off of the face of the earth for a year, but here I am. Here's a sexy little one shot between our favorite pair.**

There was no doubt about it. Tonight was going to be one for the books.

It was one of those end-of-summer nights with the crisp chill of fall descending with the stars that started to speckle the sky. Beca smiled as they pulled off the highway and she felt the crunch of gravel under the tires, which was drowned out by her pregame mix.

She dug into her bag and produced a fifth of whiskey (she didn't fuck with girly mixes) and turned to the other Bellas in the backseat with a devilish grin on her face.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!" Fat Amy screamed, pounding on the windows, causing Beca to nearly spill the bottle. They passed it around quickly before handing it out the window to Amy and Lily. The rest of the Barden Bellas rolled through the parking lot of the bar before mobbing in.

"Dude this bar is so dope," Stacy said. Indeed it was. There was a normal bar building, but adorning the establishment was a sprawling lawn with a sizeable fire pit that featured an already-burning bonfire as tall as the fence. Around the fire was a slew of picnic tables, and decorating those were dozens of people. The lawn was swarmed with at least a hundred more and a steady stream of singers of both genders. A bartender was manning a couple of outdoor taps and red Solo cups were already everywhere. A steady bassline facilitated easygoing interactions and laughter floated all around her.

Beca was non-stop smiling today. After a successful day at the Rocky Mountain regional competition, the Bellas advancing further in the season, everyone was ready to throw down to properly celebrate. Even the teams that lost were having a blast, and she was meeting new people left and right.

Beca started to sip an IPA and dance in a small circle with a couple of her mates. The men's team, the Treblemakers, was already wasted. Jesse was trying to impress a group of girls, Bumper was dancing to Donald's beatboxing, and the others were hype-manning a beer pong tournament.

The warm feeling of alcohol started to spread inside her chest and up the veins in her arms. "Dude, we should try to mingle with some of the cuties on these other teams," Beca nudged Aubrey.

"I feel as if I've suddenly forgotten how to socialize," Aubrey replied, wide-eyed. Beca gently tipped Aubrey's cup to her mouth. "Loosen up girl. Let's go!"

They snaked through the crowd around the fire and looked around at all the wacky outfits. Acapella competitions always carried insane after-parties, but even crazier outfits. Each team dressed in their own wacky theme to show what team they were part of. One of the men's teams wore dresses, the Sock Puppets wore lumberjack flannels and suspenders, the Montantan team was Tight And Bright with their trademark coonskin caps. Beca protested the theme that the Bellas settled on, since it was onesies. She wanted to get some tonight, not look like a child attending a slumber party.

Before they knew it, a couple of men in dresses were hitting on them, introducing themselves and asking about their squad. They were silly and fun, but Beca wasn't trying to get with a guy tonight. She wasn't into guys at all, but men frequently flirted with her because they couldn't tell she was gay. It was flattering if nothing else. However, Beca had a top-notch skill set as a wingman, so she asserted Aubrey in their conversation so that they would focus on her instead. One of the male High Notes was taking quite the interest in Aubrey.

A moment later, a coonskin-clad girl joined the circle. Beca didn't notice her immediately, since she was reveling in the group who seemed to actually be enjoying her jokes. And then she was at Beca's side, directly addressing her.

"Hey, what's your name?" She peeked out from under the cap and long lashes and Beca held her breath at the sparkling blue eyes.

"What? Me? My name's Beca." She looked around to make sure that the attention of the beautiful girl was actually on her.

"Beca. Becc-uh," the girl seemed to enjoy the way it sounded coming out of her mouth, accidentally hypnotizing Beca in the process. "Nice to meet you!"

Beca stared at her for another second before smiling. "What's your name?"

"Chloe."

Beca smiled without saying anything, a strange helium-like feeling rising from her stomach.

"So what team do you sing for, Beca?"

"The Barden Bellas. How about you?"

Chloe tugged on the tail of the coonskin. "Well the hat makes it a little obvious. We hosted today!"

"Ah, that was dumb of me. Of course. How long have you been singing for? 

"Well, last year was my rookie year. But now I'm on my feet with the team and used to everything!"

They talked more about their individual team dynamics, the conversation flowing easily between them for a couple of more minutes before Beca asked Chloe if she wanted to to get closer to the fire. Chloe agreed, and she followed closely behind.

They were talking by themselves now, the rest of the party raging around them but they seemed to be in their own space. Smiles broader, bodies closer.

And then they were pushed apart like saloon doors by a girl no taller than 5-foot-2-inches, coonskin cap included. She thrust a plastic black Halloween cauldron between them. "Spaghetti?"

"Dude, no. What are you talking about?" Beca asked with confusion as Chloe laughed.

The short girl sighed. "Well, I'm a rookie. And my rookie task at this party is to make people Lady and The Tramp this spaghetti until it's gone," she recited quickly.

"What does that even mean?"

"Beca, Kia is trying to make people take the same strand of spaghetti and kiss like Lady and The Tramp. Are you going to do it?"

"Um…." She looked around, not seeing any of her teammates. Only the Montanan captain, several men in dresses from earlier, and Chloe waiting in front of her.

"Choose someone," Kia urged. She picked out a piece of pasta herself.

"Dude no I'm gonna pass." Becca failed to notice the way Chloe's shoulders dropped.

"Fine! I'll do it then!" Chloe grabbed a strand and her captain. They were inches from Beca's face as she watched, riveted. The captain turned away as if nothing had happened after they kissed, but Chloe was glowing.

"Let's go sit down!"

They sat down at the picnic tables, and just as Becca was divulging into deeper conversation beyond the topics of spaghetti and singing, the Treblemakers started leading everyone in song. She was mildly annoyed at Jesse for interrupting her progress, but there was no chance of being heard over 300 voices belting out Bohemian Rhapsody.

It was hilarious, she'd been singing that song practically since she was born, but was forgetting the words. She could feel Chloe's body heat even more than the fire, due to her close proximity. It was more intoxicating than the IPAs.

"Hey, I'm going to go say hi to my roommate since she just got here. I'll see you in a minute, Beca!"

Beca looked to where Chloe was standing. A curious disappointment filled her. It sounded like Chloe was bailing since she was surely bored of Beca by now. She wanted to ask if Chloe would actually circulate back to her, but didn't want to look clingy. So she simply agreed and pulled out her phone.

After a couple of minutes, she considered finding her team again. But when she looked up across the fire she saw the sparkling blue eyes that enthralled her 30 minutes prior. A broad smile grew on her face before she could tamp it back down, and the same thing happened on Chloe's face. Was that a flirtatious element? Beca's thoughts were increasingly jumbled as Chloe made her way back to the picnic table.

She sat against Beca. Contact at the knee, hip, and shoulder.

Well.

Beca could hardly form a coherent sentence in her thoughts as the rainbow Klaxon siren started to sound within her brain.

There was no way that Chloe swung that way. She looked so straight, she couldn't possibly be otherwise… Right? Right?!

Beca frantically replayed the night in her mind in order to put the pieces together. I mean, Chloe had practically materialized out of nowhere to introduce herself, and then there was that Lady and the Tramp thing. And the delicious warmth of her body against Beca's at the moment that made it absolutely impossible to focus.

"Well… It was nice to meet you Beca. I think I'm going to go back over to my roommate. I'll see you around!"

It was so abrupt, but Chloe rose from the bench, a cheery look still adorning her face. Beca tried not to show her sinking heart. Besides, her firelit face probably already looked garish enough. She rose too, making her way back to the Bellas.

It looked like the night was on the verge of becoming a shitshow. She failed with Chloe, Bumper threw up on the ground, and Jessica and Ashley were nowhere to be found. The party was raucously loud now, and she had seen at least two streakers run by. Precisely as she walked up to Stacy, Fat Amy backhanded Beca's beer all over the ground and her outfit.

Beca gasped in shock, holding her arms out with hands turned up in a "what the fuck" pose. For once, Fat Amy didn't have a sassy retort. She at least seemed apologetic and went to retrieve Beca another beer.

"Hey, why the long face Becs?" Stacy asked.

Beca held her hands over her face. "Ugh, Stace. I think I blew it just now."

"Hey, even I haven't gotten to do any blowing tonight. What do you mean?" 

"I didn't close with the coonskin cap girl!"

"What do you mean 'close' with her?"

"Were you tryna get some lady lovin'?" Cynthia Rose wandered up with a knowing look.

"Ugh. Yes. I may have had a chance with her but she turned me loose. Or at least I think."

"Explain the situation, girl!" Stacy exclaimed.

So Beca did as briefly as she could, feeling stupider and stupider the whole time.

"It's okay I guess. Maybe I'll just go over to someone else and start fresh."

"What is that bullshit? No!"

"Dude, I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Wait, what team was she from?" Cynthia Rose said, cocking her head to the side.

"The Montanan one."

"Dude, like 95 percent of that team is gay. There's a solid chance that the girl you talked to would let you do some long division between her legs," Stacy smirked.

"What did you say her name was?" Cynthia Rose asked, stepping closer.

"Chloe. How come?"

"Oh SHIT!" Cynthia Rose shouted, causing Beca to jump. "She's bi, AT THE VERY LEAST. You need to go find her!"

"But there's nothing else I can talk to her about!"

"What was all that bravado shit earlier today about Beca Not A Quitter Mitchell?"

"Yeah Beca, and now you're being a baby when it comes to getting a girl!"

"No, guys, it's not like that. I think she got bored of me and went off to talk to someone else. I'm not gonna push it. Besides, I don't even know where she went."

"We'll help you find her. She couldn't have left yet."

"Well what do I do when I see her?"

"Grab her ass!" Stacy shouted.

"Are you kidding me? No. I respect my girls."

"Whoa-a, didn't know you had plural girls following you around, short stack."

"Come on. I'm not going to be a douche and grab her ass to restart a conversation."

"Why not? It's easy. Look," said Stacy, grabbing for Beca's butt. "See? There's no way she can resist that."

"There she is!" Cynthia cut in, pointing toward the beer pong tournament.

Sure enough, Beca saw the coonskin cap, the silly sequined blazer, the tantalizing curve of Chloe's hips in the tight dress and the knee high boots.

"Damn, you weren't kidding. I'd be all over that ass in a minute," Stacy said, devouring Chloe with her eyes.

"Hey. Stop, I'm the one that already laid the groundwork," Beca said, feeling suddenly territorial over the ginger.

"Yeah, well groundwork will be the only thing getting laid tonight if you don't buck up," said Cynthia Rose.

How was it that these girls were so clever and so drunk at the same time? Beca could hardly understand.

"That's it. Go," and suddenly she was being pushed towards the table. She hissed in vehement opposition, ready to take a swing at her teammates who hijacked her composure when Chloe turned, some 20 feet away, and her eyes immediately fell on the short brunette.

In about .3 seconds, Beca went from flustered mess to determined love kamikaze. Her friends dispersed like seeds in the wind.

"Hey, it's you again," Beca flashed a smile that could only be described as foxy.

"Hey, Becs. I'm glad I ran into you again," Chloe said playfully. They looked at each other like they were sharing a secret. The helium rose in Beca's body again.

She decided to totally go for it.

"Hey so, I wanted to say something. I think your eyes are absolutely gorgeous, but I didn't tell you that earlier," Beca confessed, taking a swig to replace the courage that just left out of her lungs.

Chloe grinned from ear to ear this time. "Aww, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She laughed sheepishly. "I was scared to say it."

"Aww, you're adorable," Chloe said, reaching out a hand and placing it on Beca's forearm. Beca stared at the long fingers, trying to decipher if it was friendly or flirty. She didn't have to wonder much longer though.

"You know I also was thinking something that I didn't say. I was thinking about how cute you were." It was Chloe's turn to hide her face with a Solo cup.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's what made me come over and talk to you in the group from earlier, actually." Beca couldn't bite back her smile. It meant that Chloe had seen her without Beca's knowledge, consciously made an effort to go over to her and converse, and not give up. Chloe wanted to get the ball to roll.

"Well then, I suppose this works out for the both of us then, doesn't it?"

"Right you are."

They both tipped their cups at the same time. Beca could see Chloe's perfect eyebrows arching up in an adorable way. Stacy suddenly appeared. "Let me refill your beer, Becs!" She whirled away, leaving Beca cupless and slightly irritated, since the cup was nearly full.

"That's okay, you can have some of mine," Chloe offered. She didn't take her eyes off of the other girl as she raised the cup to her lips.

They were silent for a couple of beats, swaying together but apart. It seemed that they were magnetically growing closer. Neither acknowledged it verbally, but both were looking into the space around them, smiling more secret-style smiles. They passed the cup back and forth, the only acknowledgment between each other. Beca didn't quite know where her courage was stemming from, but she gently raised her hand to the small of Chloe's back.

They continued to pass the cup back and forth, swaying infinitely closer. Chloe made no move to wiggle out from under Beca's hand. In fact, it seemed as though her smile widened impossibly more. Their torsos were becoming more and more in line with each other, their faces almost across from each other now. Their bodies were touching snuck looks to one another. Cheekbone, hair strands, shining teeth, shoulder. And then Beca got to see those sparkling eyes again, and it was the only thing in the world she needed to spur her to her next move.

She leaned in, full-well expecting Chloe to push her away in a straight shock…

But no. Beca's mouth made it to the soft pink-lipped destination. Chloe kissed her back eagerly, mouth already open and welcoming Beca's tongue, their bodies sinking fully into one another. Beca could hardly absorb the beauty in how soft Chloe's body was, the helium clouding her brain in excitement. Their mouths moved faster against one another, and Beca's hand went to Chloe's hip, the other to her jaw. The taller girl snaked an arm around Beca's waist and mirrored her hand on her jaw. They were now pushing against each other in fervor, and then- a firm hand jarred Beca out of the growing pleasure.

Beca went rigid, her eyes flying open and turning to see the moron that the hand belonged to. How dare anyone interrupt.

Aubrey.

Before Beca could spit fire at Aubrey, Aubrey leaned in to the side of Beca's head that was farthest from the equally irritated ginger.

"Hey, so I know you're totallllly having a great time right now, and I'm not saying you should stop at all. But you should know that the whole team is watching you. Like, literally everyone can see you right now. So you should probablyyyyy move out of the light and find another spot."

Beca's blush was fire engine red. She ducked her head, not having the courage to confirm if in fact the whole team was watching them make out. She heard at least a couple of catcalls from her teammates but she laughed it off.

She turned to Chloe. "Yikes…."

"Hella yikes."

"Come on," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand and leading her to the edge of the backyard along the fence. Chloe set her Solo cup down and stood in front of Beca, who could hardly stand such minimal contact on the walk over. She grabbed Chloe by the hips and pulled her in, and it was on again. This time, she was more aware of the surrounding party, and definitely heard someone wolf whistle at them. It was really, truly hard to pretend like she gave a fuck.

They kissed each other hungrily. The desperation within them was growing. Their bodies were against each other as much they could be, but their hands still roved for extra contact. They were grinding against each other now, Beca's leg between Chloe's to give her something to grind on. Chloe was pressing harder and harder against Beca that she could hardly maintain her balance. Beca remedied that by grabbing Chloe's ass with both hands, her fingers spread wide and gently squeezing. She could tell it was driving the other girl crazy, and she ducked into the curtain of her hair and the coonskin tail and nipped her neck at the same time.

They were like animals, breathing heavier and heavier. Beca knew it had never gotten like this when she was involved with men. Chloe paused and pulled back for a second. She was forgetting that they were in the midst of a party, her thoughts constantly rerouting back to Chloe. It was a true feat that they were both still fully-clothed and that technically no bases had been crossed yet.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes. No doubt. Now."

Chloe giggled. "Good. I was hoping you'd agree."

"I could hardly wait for you to ask."

"Where should we go?"

They looked around, still draped on one another.

"Well, I could ask Cynthia Rose for the keys to her Jeep."

They went over to a group of Bellas, and Beca tapped on Cynthia Rose's shoulder and asked for the keys, trying to make the exchange as fast as possible.

But Cynthia Rose denied her friend's request.

"Dude, I'm not gonna drive your car. I'm drunk AF. I just need the back of it. Please."

"Dude, that's sick. I'm the only one that's allowed to hook up in the car. Besides, we're driving multiple people back, so hell no."

"Cynthia Rose, PLEASE," she whispered, stepping closer. She was still holding Chloe's hand, keeping her at arm's length.

"Well, how far do you plan on getting?"

She typed out "second base" and showed it to Cynthia Rose on her phone. It was a lie, but it was a good shot in getting permission. But the other girl shook her head.

"Cynthia Rose, you are fucking killing me man, not even just this once?"

"Sorry man."

She turned back to Chloe, feeling mildly defeated and embarrassed.

"Hey it's okay. Do you want to go on the Beast Bus?"

The question surprised Beca. The Beast Bus was the nasty charter bus that the Montanan men's team owned. It was all black, with hand-painted decorations all over the outside. It was the sketchiest form of transportation that Beca had ever seen, and the men had rolled up to regionals on it, beating on the windows from the inside and screaming. It looked more like a jail bus than anything. All day long, Aubrey had said not to get on the Beast Bus with any of the guys at the social.

But this was different, right? She was getting on the bus, but it wasn't with a guy, so it didn't count?

"Yes, Let's go."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca by the hand out of the party, the music fading into the night as they got farther away. At the sight of the bus, Beca's grip tightened. They could smell the weed before they even got on. Chloe turned and raised her eyebrows at the other girl and they entered to see a dozen men smoking. Only one coonskin girl was with them.

Chloe's teammate gave her a thumbs up and a knowing look. They stepped around the men's many legs and around beer cans.

"Hey ladies. What are you up to?" 

"Yeah, can we watch?"

They ignored them, heading to the back of the bus, where the last two rows had been taken out and replaced with a large platform bed. The bed was covered in more beer cans. Beca stared at it.

"Welp. this was fun. Time to go," Beca said, a frozen fake smile on her face. She felt on edge, outnumbered on her own but also protective of Chloe. She somehow didn't want any of the vulgar men to even look her way.

They made it off the Beast Bus without issue.

"Well… Now what? I'm out of ideas," Chloe said, turning toward her.

"No worries, Chlo. We'll go somewhere we can be alone," Beca said.

They walked across the parking lot to the edge of the property, where the fire was only a distant glow above the fence. Beca reveled in the anticipation of the memory she was about to make.

She cut Chloe off in the middle of her sentence the second they were submerged in the shadows. Their arms were strong around one another and Chloe took them to ground. Beca climbed on top of the other girl and slipped her arm under Chloe's back, supporting her head and shoulders from the bare ground. Beca leaned down to kiss her neck, grazing the soft skin with her teeth teasingly. Chloe sucked in a breath sharply through her teeth, her jaw thrusting to the open night stars. Beca stopped slowly, smirking as she saw the other girl squirm.

"What, are we in grade school again? Are you trying to give me a hickey?"

Beca pushed her gently back down and resumed grinding. "I'd love to give you a hickey, if that's alright with you. You can definitely give me one back."

"Hmmm, would you like that baby?"

"Mmm, I'd love that. Please give me a hickey."

Chloe sat up so that Beca was on her lap. She put a warm hand on the back of Beca's neck and her even warmer lips followed, her tongue running over Beca's hammering pulse point. A moan escaped and although she loved the sensation, she couldn't wait any longer to give the pleasure back to Chloe. She growled and pushed her down once more and ran her hand over Chloe's chest.

Chloe arched her back into the touch, grabbing for Beca's other wrist and bringing her hand there too. Beca hiked up Chloe's dress and ran her hand up the smooth expanse of her side until she was at her chest under the dress. Chloe's bra was unfortunately tight to her breast, only allowing Beca's fingertips space to caress. She kissed her way down her neck and instead pulled the top of the dress down until her lips her on her breast, her tongue finally getting to the nipple and able to encircle it. She sucked gently, loving the way Chloe's back arched, begging for more. She was so soft, so smooth against Beca's body hands and lips.

She continued to grind on top of the other girl, running her hand down the skin of Chloe's stomach, resting at her hip at the demarcation of skin to spandex undershorts. Beca pulled Chloe's knee over her and carefully ran her hand to the inside of Chloe's thigh. Chloe's kissing became distracted as Beca electrified her senses. Beca's hand rubbed Chloe gently over the undershorts, but she could tell that the other woman could hardly stand the foreplay. She reached her hand within the hem and slid lower and lower to the warmth of Chloe's core, letting out a moan of her own when she felt how wet Chloe was for her.

She allowed long arching strokes over Chloe before focusing her touch. She explored what Chloe liked with her fingers, building up the pressure to Chloe's clit before deciding to slip a finger inside of her. There was nothing like the sound a girl made when you first went inside of her. She ground her teeth, in love with the feeling. After more time passed, Beca mixed it up. She transitioned from fingering Chloe back up to her breasts and then to her mouth.

By this point, various articles of clothing and belongings were spread around the side of the car that they were near.

Beca looked to Chloe's eyes, hoping for a glimpse of those crystal pools. It was too dark to see color. They were still fervent.

"Can I go down on you, baby?"

Beca was surprised at the question, especially considering that she had been the one in control.

"Hmm, it depends babygirl. Are you dominant or submissive?"

Chloe bit her lip. "Hm, I think I'm more submissive."

"Mmm, that's great news, because I'm dominant."

"So can I fuck you first?"

"That's so fucking hot of you to say, but I'm sorry, I'm going to fuck you first."

All of a sudden, there was a flash of yellow and red light. Their attention was ripped from one another as confusion and panic spread about the lights. Someone was walking toward them, and they heard a door unlock.

Shit damn, it was the car owner. Of course, out of all the cars in the lot, the owner of the car that they were hooking up next to decided to come back. Beca crouched over Chloe to protect Chloe's decency, quickly handing her clothing before putting on her own.

They skittered away before the driver could speak, embarrassed but still sportness the brashness of a hookup. They went into the woods, pitch darkness all around them but without an ounce of fear within them. They found a slope that was clear of underbrush and this time it was Chloe who initiated contact. Beca smiled in the dark, finding Chloe's confidence quite sexy. She grabbed her delicious ass again, but Chloe took her by surprise by rubbing her hand over Beca's pants. Beca lost some of her strength, leaning against the other woman and letting her eyes slip closed as Chloe wasted no time in stroking her. She promptly inserted a finger into Beca and her hips rocked forward, trying but failing to conceal the moans.

It felt so good, but she had to show Chloe who was in control. Beca took Chloe down to the ground again, and Chloe took off her own spandex. Beca hurried to get to the destination of her feast, running her hand fully down Chloe's flank while she positioned herself between her legs. She kissed her way down the lightly toned abs, to her hip, her breath hovering over where Chloe needed her most. She kissed her left thigh, and then her right, taking a bite, nuzzling even, before diving in. A shock traveled through Chloe's body, jerking against Beca's mouth, Beca smiled against it, getting lost in Chloe's taste and moans. She could hardly handle the privilege of what it was like to fuck her.

"Beca, Beca, Beca," Chloe moaned, her hips moving with Beca's tongue. She smiled, making her way back up to Chloe's mouth, giving her a taste of herself and kneading her breast. Chloe sat up, grabbing Beca aggressively before unbuttoning her pants. She pushed Beca back lightly against the tree so that Beca could stabilize the pair. She worked her jeans down to her knees, the first point where she could pull her underwear lower and allow lips to meet lips.

Beca threw her head up in pleasure, her face contorted in pleasure at the first strokes of Chloe's tongue. It was so soft, her lips so gentle, her mouth so warm. She allowed Chloe to work her magic for a while before taking another turn and really going to town on Chloe this time. An indeterminable amount of time passed before Beca felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She ignored it, but the vibrating didn't stop. She reluctantly pulled the phone out and saw six missed calls from Fat Amy. After asking Chloe to wait, she picked up.

"Dude, please I'm a little busy right now."

" 'Dude' you better get your ass back here, where the hell are you?"

Whoops. It wasn't Fat Amy. That was Aubrey. And it was angry Aubrey.

"Oh shit. Uhhhh, I'm in the woods right now."

"I know you're having a blast galavanting through the woods right now with that Montanan girl, but we're fucking leaving. You need to come back."

"Dude, don't be a buzzkill. Please, let me have a few more minutes with her."

"Don't you dare call me a buzzkill. Don't make me threaten to leave without you."

"Okay, okay. We're coming back right now. I'll see you in five."

Beca had gone from raging girl-boner to absolutely turned off in a matter of seconds.

"So I suppose we have to go back now, huh?" Chloe said, already zipping her boots back up.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish we had more time." Beca kissed her deeply, trying to absorb every last bit of her.

They walked back through the woods in the dark, holding hands again. By the time they got back to the car, it was surrounded by Bellas.

"Oh shit. Well my whole team is out here, so I'm going to say bye to you before they get to you, okay? I had a really great time tonight. Thank you so much for tonight."

"The pleasure was all mine," Chloe winked. "Thank you, Beca. You made tonight worth it."

With that, they parted ways. Beca's team razzed her to no end about it, Aubrey fuming, as some others congratulated Beca's lady-slaying skills. They figured out the rides home and the DDs got their groups together, everyone at varying levels of intoxication.

Cynthia Rose was driving Beca and Lily home in her Jeep. Beca got the feeling that Lily had seen what had happened earlier and scared her, as a new member of the team.

"Hey just one second, can I go into the bar and wash my hands?"

"Beca, I'm going to kill you. We need to leave right now, we already waited an extra 30 minutes for you."

"No, I swear I'll only be a minute. I literally only need to wash my hands and face."

"Ugh, fine. You better hurry. I'm going to come with you so that I know you're not somehow tracking Chloe down."

They went into the bar, but both bathrooms were full. Cynthia Rose sighed impatiently, and they both took out their phones for notifications. The whole party was outside, but the bathrooms still carried a line. It had been 10 minutes since Beca said bye to Chloe, so she was surprised when the door opened and Chloe was before her again.

"Oh, hey, look who it is," Beca said, sheepishly but in an excited manner.

"Oh hey, what a coincidence. I'm glad I got to see you because I forgot to say something!"

"Yeah, what's that, Chloe?'

"See you next month for the finals." She pulled Beca in by the jaw, kissed her, and left.


End file.
